My Experience at Konoha High
by VenKit
Summary: Story of Hikaru Wakana. New person in Konoha City and yada yada. Who knows what's going to happen to her once she meets a hyperactive blonde and his friends at Konoha High. Rated K for language and so on. Changes later because of certain situations.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

**Summary:** Wakana Hikaru moves to Konoha City (totally lame at the moment, really it is) right after her last day in her home town. Once at Konoha City, Wakana's going to have an experience she never thought would happen.

**Disclaimer:** _Yep yep, oh as anything normal. I don't own _any_ of the_ **Naruto characters**. _They belong to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**. **Other characters** _and _**plot** _are of my own creation._

**Rated: **K+_  
_

Okay! So this is my first **Naruto **fic. Please be nice first^^ I did this at like ~_12 in the morning~_ but enough with that. Here's the first chapter of** My Experience at Konoha High.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Leaving**

"Urgh! I'm soooo DEAD!" I yelled. "Mom's going to kill me."

It was poring rain and I was pretty much late for dinner, but luckily I left with something to eat from Irina-senpai's place. After what seemed like forever, I finally made it to cover in a convenient store.

"Ah! Finally made it to some place warm!" I sighed. "Hm, now how am I supposed to- ah-ha! An umbrella." I smiled upon finding it. I searched my pocket for money when I found it empty of its contents. "Oh dang. How am I going to pay for it?" I let out a low growl. "Man, I don't even get why it's raining during a summer night!" I gave a grunt.

As if anything couldn't get worse for me, guess what it pretty much did.

"Excuse me miss, do you need help?" said a voice behind me.

I turned towards the voice. "Huh, who me?" I point to myself. "Well sort of, I guess. Wait why would you help some stranger you don't even know?" I looked at the mysterious guy. This guy wore a interesting long, black coat, which would probably look like something from the Matrix, but with a semi-high collar. His hair was 'messy' but in that... Well I'll let you think from my description.

Okay. So this guy's hair is visual kei-ish. His bangs were parted to his left. They were the color of amber. The back (from where I was seeing) was a shade of brown or something like bronze. It was about shoulder length, slightly higher and straight. His eyes were, for some reason, memorizing. Those soft baby blue eyes were mysterious and dangerous.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat. "I would help a stranger maybe because she looks like she was dumped in a lake."

I looked at myself. "So I do. So I do. I guess I can let you help me."

"Choose one you like then." He said looking at me with his baby blues. "Something wrong?"

I snapped out of the daze. "Huh? Oh no. Just got sucked into your eyes. That's all."

He smirked. "Do they look interesting to you?" I nodded. "So does every girl that I come across." I looked at him confused. "Never mind. Let me pay for the umbrella."

"Okay. Thanks." I grabbed a cute puppy handle umbrella. "Here." I handed it to him. "Oh by the way, my name's Wakana." He just looked at me up and down. "Okay. Mine's Rick. Nice to meet ya Wakana." I smiled back. "Okay lets go pay for this."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thanks Rick. I owe you one." I said. We were out under the stores covered area. I gave a bow of thanks to Rick then out of no where I felt soft lips touch mine. "Uh Rick did you just..." I blushed a cherry blossom pink.

"Sorry 'bout that Wakana. I just really couldn't resist. You were just... Innocent."

I looked up. "Innocent?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"I don't get it." I gave him a very confused look. "I mean, you and I just met..."

He chuckled. "That's what you think."

I shot him a glare. "What's that supposed to mean?" I tapped my right foot.

"I mean you don't notice me around Céleste High?"

I stopped tapping. "Huh? Wait you go to..." He nodded. "Uh how did I not notice you?"

He thought for a moment. "Maybe because you're always in the student council room a lot."

"I guess I was." I sighed. "Well I am anti-social y'know."

He chuckled again. "You do seem like it, but not when you're with you council buddies."

"Yeah yeah. Wait how would you know?" I asked. _He seems to a lot about me._

"Lets just say you aren't that hard to figure out or you are hard to figure out, but not to a guy like me." I looked at him. He came closer to my ear and whispered, "Well, I'll see ya around Kana-chan. Oh by the way, you'll owe me some other time." Just like that he left me alone under the covers.

"Tch. That guy is seriously weird." I say under my breath. Then I thought about the 'kiss' we just had. "Dammit that bastard stole my first kiss." I ran my hand over the umbrella. "Since I have this now might as well use it."

It took almost an hour just to get home even with an umbrella through the rain. "Finally," I breathed. "Home." I look up and felt a cold chill run down my back. "Brr. Mom's totally gonna kill me now." I took the five steps up to the front door. I shook the wet umbrella and before I knew it, the door swung open.

"Wakana Hikaru! What have you been doing?" My mom looked as if she saw a horror movie. To be honest my mother is really pretty, but when she gets over protective over me, she gets berserk.

"Uh, sorry mama. I started running from Rina's, but I stopped at the store to get an umbrella." I laughed nervously. "And can I come in now? It's getting really cold out here."

She sighed. "Alright, but go shower then get some rest. Tomorrow's your last day at school isn't?"

I muttered a "yeah" and walked off to my room leaving my umbrella behind.

Once in my room, which was pretty empty since I'm moving, I grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. The warm shower felt nice on my cold skin. "Stupid, random rain showers."

A knock at the door came after 20 minutes. "Kana-chan you better hurry up." I finished my warm shower, went to my room, blow-dried my hair, put on some PJ's, and went to sleep.

The next morning was a blur. Before I knew it, it was after school.

"Man this sucks! I can't believe it! You're already leaving Kannie!" A whine came from my friend Sera. She was a petite girl with soft, ceil colored hair.

"Y'know, Sera's right. We're gonna miss you big time, Annie." said one of my other friends, Ethan. He was kind of grand, but not that much. I knew him longer than anyone else in our little group of friends. He had onyx eyes and a nice shade of charcoal black hair.

"Well I'm gonna miss you guys too!" I exclaimed.

As we walked out of school, we met up with the rest of the gang. There were only three other people in our little group, which is pretty much what was student council. The other three were Kain (tallest of us), Mia (our gossip girl), and Takehiko (the prince of the group). We each are unique people. We have our own abilities for instance, Sera is very innocent looking and can get away with almost anything. Ethan is a lover of the arts. So he pretty much does designing. Kain is our major sports guy. He gives us advice on what the sport teams are wanting us to pay for equipment and such. Mia, like I stated earlier, is our gossip girl. She'll find any info on what's going on around the school. Takehiko is the prince. Whenever we have a special social or dance, he always has ladies there at the dance and socials. Last but not least, me. Your average freshmen president of student council at Céleste High. I'm the one who keeps everyone in order. That's pretty much the bases of the student council members.

"Hey, Waka. How far are you?" asked Kain.

"I'm done. Kaa-san is probably putting them in the moving truck now." I sighed, but gave a smile to them. "Lets keep in touch, kay?" They all nodded.

"Yo," Came a call from a familiar voice. I turned knowing who it was. "Wakana! Told you."

I looked at the guy. "Wait, you're Rick-san." He gave me a smile.

"You know him?" asked Mia.

"Yeah, why?" I looked at her. Her soft pink eyes told me something I didn't need to know. "Uh..."

"He's Rick Young." said Takehiko.

"Wait! Young as in Tekko Young!" I nearly yelled. Everyone nodded.

Rick came up. "What's up President?"

I just stared at him. "You... Look so different from last night." I whispered. Barely audible.

"Huh?" Everyone, I guess, heard me. "What are you mumbling about?" They waited for an answer, but none came. This is where I wished my mother was... Speaking of my mother.

_Honk, honk_

I sighed in relief. "Well gotta go. Text y'all later." I gave them a wave goodbye and off I went. I got to the car and came in with a sad, yet warm smile.

"So how was it?" asked my mom.

"Fine. Just found out that Rick Young goes to my school, I meant went."

"Ha-ha so you did huh. Well we have to go straight to Konoha City from here. We're already late as it is." I just nodded. "Honey I know you hate it, but I promised A-ma and A-pa we'd be staying with them."

"I know. I just wished we could have stayed for break then come back." I looked back towards my now old school. I blinked rapidly, holding my tears at bay. "I'm gonna miss this town."

"I know." was all my mother said. The rest of the ride was quiet, but soon enough I fell asleep for the rest of it too.

~1 hour and 30 minutes~

"Kana-chan, Kana-chan." someone slightly tapped me.

"Mm." I said in return.

"My, my Kana. Don't you want to get out to say 'hi' to your grandparents."

I open my eyes. Right in front of me was my grandparents. "A-ma, A-pa!" I un-belted myself and gave my grandparents a big hug.

"Ha-ha. Our grandchild has finally awoken." A-ma said.

"Well since she's awake can you send her back here?" asked Mother.

"Coming!" I chimed. I soon let go of my grandparents and helped my mother. After about half an hour of unloading and setting our stuff in our rooms, it was an early dinner.

Everyone sat around, happily enjoying each others joy. "I'm so happy you chose to come live with us." A-pa said.

"So are we." answered my mom. "Mom, dad did you get her transcript?" They nodded. "Okay then! Kana you know you're going to start summer school at Konoha right?" I nodded. "Hope you have fun at summer school!"

I groaned. "But why? I don't need it."

"Honey it's only for four weeks. You need to get acquainted with your new school." my mom smiled at me. Once everyone was done eating she grabbed the plates and went into the kitchen.

I looked to my grandparents. "Uh, can I ask a question?" They looked at me and was about to ask when the door bell rang.

* * *

Well that was my first chapter! Hope you like it. Oh tell me how it was. Feed back is always nice^^ I hope this is O.K in your books, but I wonder who's at the door? Hm, well gonna have to wait till the next chapter. So till then bye-bye. Review~ if you're ever so kind.

*Oh sorry for it staring out slow.

-Venkit


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting a New Friend

Okay, this is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it. It's shorter than the first chapter, so please be kind.

**Kind Note: ****Thanks to Allie711!**_ Pretty much from the reply, I might have made a reference to _Maid-sama_, but I'm not really sure. It was so late at night when I finished this._

**Disclaimer: **_Yep yep, oh as anything normal. I don't own _any _of the_ **Naruto characters**. _They belong to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**. **Other characters** _and _**plot** _are my own creation. Also _**Maid-sama**_ belongs to _**Hiro Fujiwara.**

**Rated: **K+_  
_

Ready. Set. GO!

* * *

**Chapter 2-Meeting a New Friend**

I got up from my seat and walked to answer the door. Once open there stood a canine-looking guy. He had semi-messy brown hair. He had fang-like make-up on his cheeks.

"Uh, can I help you?" I asked.

He gave me a smile. "Yeah."

"Oh, okay. Come on in." I gave him a warm smile back. As we walked to the kitchen I asked him what he needed.

"I need Ma to help Akamaru. He's been feeling sick." He looked at me with sad filled eyes.

"Oh, sorry to hear. Wait Ma?" I shot him a confused look. He looked back at me about to answer when he was interrupted by A-ma.

"Ah, Kiba-kun~ Nice to see you today." A-ma said happily. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to ask you for help with Akamaru. He's been feeling sick and I'm not sure what to do since Hana's away." He looked down on to the floor.

"Oh my. I'll go right away." A-ma said then looked at me. "Kana-chan, why don't you come with me too."

I looked at her. "Really? I mean I still have to unpack everything and settle in." I was kind of shocked at the request, but then again A-ma really does this a lot to me when I'm with her.

My mom came out of the kitchen. "It's fine Kana. A-pa and I can unpack. Go help A-ma with Akamaru." I nodded and followed Kiba and A-ma.

We walked for about a block and a half. Kiba and I were walking side by side while A-ma was ahead of us.

"Hey Kana?" I looked at Kiba. "Uh, am I not suppose to call you that?" He asked nervously looking at me.

I giggled. "No. It's fine. You never did get my name. Oh which is Wakana, but people mostly call me Kana for short." Kiba relaxed after what seemed like an eternity for him. "That's good. Thought I did something wrong." I just laughed at him. "What's so funny?" He had a slight blush on his face.

"Oh nothing. Your expression was cute." I tried to stop laughing, even at my own comment. Kiba blushed even deeper. I couldn't help but laugh even more. Then A-ma yelled for us. I stopped to see how far she was. She was already inside the house. "Wow A-ma got there faster than we did." Kiba and I looked at each other and nodded. We walked faster to the house.

Once inside it felt so nice. The aura was bursting with energy. Kiba tapped me. "Hey Kana." I turned. "Follow me." He motioned me to a door that probably led to his room.

Before I went I found A-ma tending to Akamaru already. "A-ma sure you'll be fine?" She nodded and waved me away.

In Kiba's room it was similar to the rest of the house; bursting with energy. "Wow Kiba even your room is bursting with energy!"

He stared at me odd. "W-what?"

I stared back. "I mean it's lively or rather sunny feeling. It has such nice aura to it. Like you could feel comfortable and do anything." I looked at all his posters and pictures. I spotted a familiar symbol. "Wait isn't this-"

"It's T.Y Entertainment's symbol." He finished off.

It was Tekko Young's symbol. It had the big T.Y letters surrounded by a circle and was a silver color. "So you like them?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. Is something the matter?" He asked worry in his tone.

I shot up. "Oh no." A sweat drop falling down. "It's just I didn't think someone would have one." He tilt his head. "I mean I just found out that the president's son went to my old school, Céleste High."

"Oh. Scared me for a bit there." He glanced out the window then back at me. "So Kana, tell me about yourself." I tilted my head in confusion, again. Kiba quickly rephrased what he meant. "I mean tell me why you're here at Konoha City and yeah."

"Oh, okay." I gave him a warm smile. He sighed in relief. "Well I came here because my mom and I were asked by A-ma and A-pa, my grandparents, to live with them here." I paused then resumed. "Oh which reminds me you call them Ma and Pa?" He nodded. "Huh, didn't know that's what people called them here, but anyways. It sucks though because I have to unpack and go to summer school to get acquainted with Konoha High." I let out a bitter sigh. "Also I had to leave right after school ended and say goodbye to my friends." Once those words left my lips, I remembered I had to talk to them when I get back home.

Kiba nodded. "Well that must have sucked to leave so fast. Not even hanging out with your friends another day." I leaned onto the wall. "Now you're going to Konoha High," he smirked. "Maybe I can help you with that." I looked at him. "Do you know when you start?"

I thought for a moment. "I start in three days." His smirk grew into a a big smile. "How 'bout you meet me at the Centre?" I nodded. A-ma called us.

We walked back to A-ma. It seemed like she was able to help Akamaru. Kiba walked to Akamaru and softly petted him. "You alright there buddy?" Akamaru gave Kiba a reassuring bark. "That's good." Akamaru jumped up into Kiba's arms and Kiba walked him over to me. "Akamaru meet my new friend, Kana." Akamaru gave a cute bark at me. I patted him gently on the head. "Heh. Seems like he likes you already Kana."

I smile back. "I guess he does."

A-ma interrupted. "Okay now, Kiba-kun please make sure Aka gets those medicines once a day and sure enough he should be better." She pointed at the kitchen counter. Kiba nodded. "Kana and I will be off now. Have a good night Kiba-kun." She gave a wave and left. I said the same thing and left after A-ma.

* * *

Okay. How did you like that? Well anyways for this chapter I was thinking of making it Naruto at the door, but I decided against it. I tried my best with this and so far it's been pretty good, not the best. The next chapter Kana gets to explore the town with Kiba and his friends. I wonder who'll she meet... Hm, I'll let you think about that. Till next time!

*Oh a nice comment or review is always nice.

*Another thing this story might be a weekly thing or monthly thing. I'm not sure.

~Venkit


	3. Chapter 3: A Day out With the Guys

_*Honestly, you might hate me for making this slow paced. I've decided to make this a monthly update. Also, I kind of feel bad that it's not long enough, but overall hope you like it^^ Review/comments are always nice and appreciated.*_

**Kind Note: **_Thanks to_ **Allie711! **_You're welcome and I hope you enjoy this chapter just like the other two._

**Disclaimer:** _Yep yep, oh as anything normal. I don't own _any_ of the_ **Naruto characters**. _They belong to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**. **Other characters** _and _**plot** _are my own creation._

**Rated: **K+_  
_

Okie dokie here's chapter 3.

* * *

**Chapter 3- A Day out With the Guys  
**

The sound of birds chirping woke me up to a beautiful summer morning. "Wow," I sat up and stretched. "Today's going to be a fun day!" I said smiling to the birds chirping.

"Kana, A-ma, A-pa, and I are leaving! Have fun with your friend and don't get into trouble." Yelled my mother downstairs.

I got off my bed, grabbed a towel, and left to the bathroom. While in the shower I remembered the night when I first met Rick and texting my friends last night.

*Flashback*

_Once A-ma and I got home, everything was unpacked and settled in. "Welcome back Kana." A-pa and my mom greeted me. _

"_Heyo A-pa and okaa-san," I greeted back. "I'm gonna sleep. I have to get ready for tomorrow."_

"_Oh you do? With who?" My mom giggled._

"_With Kiba. Why?" I asked wondering why she was giggling. Then it hit me. "Kaa-san!"_

"_Sorry. I couldn't help it." She was still giggling. I just gave a grunt and walked off. "Oh, wait Kana-chan. Irina called me. She said she wanted to say thanks for helping and hope you have a great time here."_

_I looked at her. "Okay and that reminds me I gotta text or call my friends." I walked back to my room and plopped on my bed. I grabbed my phone off the window sill and slid it up. "Huh? I have a missed call from someone?" I whispered. I looked at it and didn't recognize it so I just ignored it. I proceeded to texting everyone saying I'm starting to like the city, met a new friend, and going to sleep. Afterwords about three or five text messages came back, but I was too lazy and tired to look at them. I drifted to sleep._

*End of flashback*_  
_

Once remembering that, I quickly washed up and got out. I grabbed a pair of blue jean capris, a white tank top, and a bow jacket. I put them on and look at myself; I smiled. "This will have to do." I walked out of my room and put some City Flat sandals. I also sprayed some sweet pea body mist on. "Okay. I'm ready." Before leaving the house I grabbed a pair of sunglasses, my cell phone, and a small bag to carry them in.

Once I stepped out I saw Kiba. "Yo!" He called out. I gave him a "yo" back.

"So you ready to meet some friends of mine?" asked Kiba.

I stopped and looked at him. "Huh? You never said anyone was coming with."

He looked back. "I didn't?" He scratched the back of his head. "My bad. Guess I didn't tell you, but yeah. You're gonna meet some pals of mine." He gave me a warm smile.

I sighed. "Okay." We resumed walking. "How's Akamaru doing Kiba?"

"He's doing fine," Kiba's smile dropped down some. "Well at least he's getting more active. My sister and my mom aren't coming back for another week or so."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"They're at a convention thingy. Never really paid any attention to that stuff." He looked back at me. "Oh by the way, Kana did I get to tell you, you look pretty and smell really nice."

I blushed some pink shade that obviously Kiba noticed and laughed at. "Hey! Don't laugh!" I glared at him and walked ahead. Kiba stopped laughing and caught up. "Sorry. I didn't think you'd get mad." I looked at his feet. "Most girls that look as pretty as you would blush and say thanks." He finished.

"Yeah, well I'm not those kind of girls. I am just me." I said still in a pissed off state.

"Sorry..." Kiba trailed off and we walked in silence to the Centre.

Once there I was amazed by how big it was. "Wow." I said. All the buildings were beautiful. There were shops, cafes, stores, and much more on the base parts of the buildings. While apartments and such were the above levels, but one particular place caught my eye. It was a library/cafe place. Right next door was a bakery which smelled so heavenly, but the the thing that made me love the Centre so much was a beautifully carved water fountain right in the center of it all.

"It's called Centre de L'Être." said a guy with his hair tied back. He had a bored expression fixed on his face.

"Yo, Shikamaru." said Kiba.

"Hey." Shikamaru said back. "And is this the girl you were talking about, Kiba?" Shikamaru looked from the fountain to me. I gave a small wave. "So you're Kana. Well then, you heard from dog boy, I'm Nara Shikamaru." He looks so lifeless in his eyes.

"Oh nice to meet ya Shika-" I was interrupted by some other people.

"He~ey! Kiba! Shikamaru!" said some guy with golden blonde, spikey hair. He was with some other guys.

One of the had a dark brown colored hair a little spiked. Almost like a bush spiked. He wore sunglasses and had a high collar jacket, so I couldn't get a real good look at him. There was another guy. He had long spikey brown hair. He was kind of chubby round and had these swirl red markings on his cheeks. Somewhat noticeable. There was a guy who had black hair with a bowl-cut. His eyes were round. The guy next to him was more gentlemen looking of a guy. He didn't have pupils, but his were very nice color of a faded purple/pink. Then there were two guys left. They looked similar but weren't. They both had black colored hair except one of them had his hair down and shorter. His face expression was nearly emotionless. The other one had bangs that framed his face. His eyes were the same color as his hair. You could say that both of them were cute.

_Enough of that._

"Hey guys." All the guys, well _most _of them, were high fiving each other and chatting. "Ahem. Everyone this is the girl I was talking about," Kiba said. He pushed me towards the group.

I fiddled with my bag. "Uh, hiya." I said quietly. The guys looked me up and down.

"Yo Kiba. She's pretty cute." said the chubby guy. He put out a hand. I took it. I was amazed on how big it was compared to mine, yet it was gentle. "I'm Akimichi Chōji and you're Kana, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Hikaru Wakana to be exact."

"Well, nice to meet ya, Wakana-san. I'm Lee!" said the one with a bowl-cut hairstyle. Now that I realize that, he had semi bushy eyebrows.

Then the guy that was next to him, who was the gentlemen like, came up next. "Hello. I'm Hyūga Neji." I gave him an approving nod.

Next up was the guy with sunglasses. "Hello. I'm Aburame Shino."

I look up to him. "Hi." I say back.

After those short meetings the blonde one came up. I never noticed, but his eyes were so nice. I couldn't really look away. _Man, do I have a weakness to blue eyes? _I thought angrily. "Uh you okay?" I looked up. He had a worried look plastered on his face.

"U-uh, y-yes I am. Just thinking. That's all." I put my hands up in defense.

"Okay." He gave me a warm smile. "By the way I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He threw a punch in the air.

I giggled. "Nice to meet you Uzumaki-san." Naruto looked back at me.

"Y'know, just call me Naruto." I nodded understanding.

I looked passed Naruto to see the last two. "Um..." I say.

"Don't worry they're like that." Naruto gave me a small bump on the shoulder. I stare at him. Not sure what to say. "Hee-hee. Okay the one that has short, flat hair is Sai. While the other is Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." I nodded. The other two walked up. I gave a wave, but only Sai gave me a small smile. Sasuke just gave a "hn" response. That kind of response started getting me ticked off at Sasuke.

"Okay then," Kiba said louder than intended to. "Do you guys think Kana-chan over here should decide what to do or shall we?" We all looked at Kiba then they looking at me. "Well Kana-chan?"

I thought for a moment. "Well I would like to, but this isn't my home town. So I'll let you guys take me around." I gave them a shy smile.

"Alright. How 'bout we show you the alley ways full of shops and such?" asked Lee.

"Sure. What could go wrong?" I said. Then off we went.

The first few shops were okay. I did like the cute bakery shop called "Je M'Adore". It had a sweet smell to it. After awhile we went to clothing stores, but they were, how Shikamaru said it, "how troublesome." Unfortunately, we kept going to some more annoying shops. I won't bother with the details on that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After what seemed like forever, I finally said we should relax and grab some ice cream or something. Most of the guys gave a huge "yeah", so we decided on the "Sea Shore Bay's Ice Cream" shop located on the east side were there was a dock. One of the things I like about this city is that it is a coast city. I just love the ocean breeze against my face, whisking my dark brown hair and my midnight blue bangs.

At the shop we, as in Kiba, Naruto, Chōji, Lee, and I, got the orders. Unfortunately, there was a lot of ice cream since Chōji order like five for himself, but I just laughed it off. The guys looked at me. "What?" I said back. "It's funny how Chōji has so many. Is it horrible?" The boys just laughed at that comment. I let out a sigh.

"Nah, it's just kind of cute how you laugh." said Kiba. I stared at him. This was the second time he said such a sweet comment to me.

"U-uh thanks Kiba." I said looking down.

Naruto came up. "Something wrong?" He gave Kiba a glance, but focused on me. I mutter a "no" and we got to the rest of the gang. "Hey guys. Here's you ice cream," Naruto handed one to Neji, Sai, Shino, and Shikamaru. "And of course Sasuke doesn't want one."

"Tch." Was the answer Sasuke gave Naruto, but Sasuke gave me a glance. I tried to shrink, but failed ultimately. Sasuke came up to me, hooked his left arm around my waist and push me closer to him. I felt his breath really close to my neck, brushing past some stray strands of my hair. It was really warm being close to his chest. It made me want to punch him, but instead I try to move my body, but even though I try to, he just brought me closer. He got closer to my face, but instead he took a bite of my ice cream.

I stared at him. "What the..."

He looked back. "What?" I pointed to my poor ice cream. "Oh. My bad. Didn't think you would mind." I cracked and gave Sasuke a death glare and was about to throw my ice cream. But instead he blocked it and push it towards my face with his right had. The ice cream hit my face. I gave a growl, but he chuckled. "Well mad are we?" He came to my face and liked off the ice cream off my face.

I gave a blush and push away from him, but I nearly fell till Shikamaru caught me. "Thanks Shikamaru-san." He helped me up. "Jeez Sauske, Why would you go and do that to me for?" I asked. My face must have been hillarious for Sasuke to still laugh at it. "What!" I demanded.

He held his stomach. "Sorry Kana-_chan._" I shot him a death glare. "Didn't _mean _to."

I looked at Sasuke. He just pretty much blew off the whole situation. Kiba got all defensive. "What's up with you Uchiha? Why would you do that to a girl you just met?" Naruto tried to hold Kiba back. "She's not one of your fangirls here! She's someone who is new to Konoha City."

Naruto, now with the help of Chōji, was able to relax Kiba. Lee stepped in. "Sasuke, I agree with Kiba. That was utterly rude, wasn't it Kana-chan?" Lee asked me. The guys turned their heads to me for an answer.

I fiddle with me bag again, but before I could speak, Shino put a hand on my shoulder. "Kana you don't have to answer if you don't want to." I gave him a nod. "Alright, lets get going to some other place."

We walked off to a nearby park. Shino was the person closest to me while Shikamaru was on the other side of me. "Shino-san, thanks for the help back there. You too Shikamaru-san." They both said "your welcome" and continued to walk off in silence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lee, Chōji, Naruto, and Kiba went off to play some game I didn't bother paying attention to. Shino and Sai followed too, but went to make sure none of them got hurt. Sasuke went to a bench near the edge of the park. Neji and Shikamaru stayed with me by a big oak tree I chose to rest at.

"Feel better Kana?" asked Neji.

I looked up to him. "Yeah." My eyes wondered off back to the guys out in field, to Sasuke, then to the ground. "Why are you guys... I mean, I know why Kiba's protective of me, but why are you guys?" It was quiet again before Neji answered again. "Because, like Kiba said, you're new in town. And a guy like Sasuke, treating you like his fangirls, is intolerable." Neji had a stern voice and I know he would never lie about it.

"Oh. Then answer me this, Neji." Neji sat down next to me on the big oak tree. Obviously giving me all his attention. "What are his fangirls like?"

Neji thought for a moment then spoke. "The girls can be a bit unpredictable..." He started, Shikamaru came in. "And Dangeorus."

I turned my head to the now laying Shikamaru. "Huh?"

He leaned on his two elbows. "I mean... Nah, Neji can tell you. I'm gonna nap." Shikamaru went back to laying on the grass with his arms behind his head, seemingly sleeping.

"Well I guess I'll finish." I turned my attention back to Neji. "Like he said they're dangeorus. They will do _almost _anything just to get close to Sasuke. Even getting into jail for it for murder." Neji paused.

"And what else?" I didn't notice, but I got a little too close to Neji for our liking. "Oh sorry. Didn't mean to get too close." I rubbed the back of my head.

"No worries. I'll resume then." Neji leaned back against the oak. "They get defensive when their '_Sasuke-sama' _is with a girl. Particularly from another city. For example..." He trailed off.

"Yeah, like me?" I stared back at Neji. _"Now that I think about it. Neji's eyes are pretty amazing. Barely seeing any pupils just space. It made me feel like he could see through anything." _I thought. All of a sudden my phone goes off. "Whoa. I totally forgot I had it with me." I grabbed my bag and grabbed my phone from the inside. I Picked it up. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Well took you long enough to answer." said a familiar voice on the other side.

"Uh, who's this?"

"You don't recognize it? Aw, I feel sad now." The voice went to a fake sad mode.

After hearing it some more I recognized it. Neji tapped me. "Who's that?" He asked, curious. I thought on how to say this. "Um, an acquaintance." I quickly stood up and walked away. I went on to the sidewalk to get away from everyone. "This is Rick-san, right?" I asked.

"Bingo!" His voice jumped back up. "Man, been trying to get a hold of you. So, what have you been up to lately? Are you enjoying it? Met anyone new? How's it being in a new city?" He asked so many questions already.

"Okay okay." I say. "So it was your number that called me last night. I haven't been up to much. It's pretty nice. Yes, and just hangin' out with some new friends." I paused and looked around. _"Should I really call these guys 'friends?' Maybe I shouldn't, but they've been nice, except for Sasuke, to me. I guess I will."_

"Hey Kana, you there?"

I snapped out. "Huh, yeah. To answer the last question. The city's been pretty nice. I love it how it's a shore city. The people here are really nice and the food is amazing!" I sounded way to cheerful for me taste.

"That's good. Everyone has been a little down since you left, but they'd be glad you're having a good time." Rick paused. "Oh by the way, you still owe me from the other night."

I froze by the edge of the park. _"Dammit! I forgot about that. Didn't think he remembered. Guess I'll have to endure it."_

"But before I tell you, I gotta go. So talk to you later, Kana-chan." Rick hung up before I could say bye.

I just stared at my phone. "Man, I wonder what he's gonna ask me to do." I whispered softly not knowing someone was staring at me from a distance. I ignored it. I walked away from my the spot that I was at. I went to the big oak tree and sat between a sleeping Shikamaru and Neji.

"What was that about?" Both guys said simultaneously.

"Nothing much. Just a friend called to see how I was doing." I stared at the ground where my feet were. There was an awkward tense. I changed the subject. "Wait Shikamaru, weren't you sleeping?"

"Yeah. Why would you care?" He gave me an emotionless look.

"Uh... Never mind." I relaxed my legs, leaned back, and slid down towards the ground. I still had a lot on my mind, but mostly wondering what Rick wanted me to do. I sighed.

"You sure you're okay?" Neji asked. He scooted next to me. Maybe a little too close.

I stared back into his eyes, a little blush coming up. "Yeah. I'm jus-" I got interrupted again.

"Yo, what's with the air and staring going on here?" asked Kiba. Coming up behind him was Naruto, Chōji, Lee, Shino, and Sai.

"Neji and Kana, over here were just about to kiss." Both Neji and I looked at Shikamaru. "What? That's what it looks like." He said without even sweating.

I let out a growl. "Shikamaru. Don't say things that aren't true."

"But you are really close to him, Kana-chan." Lee said.

I looked. "Whoa! I am too close to you Neji."

Neji looked at me. "Oh my. We were close. Didn't realize it. Did you?" I shook my head. "Well enough of this. Lets head back to the Centre." Neji got up and handed me a helping hand. I took it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, should we call it a day?" I stretched my arms up. "'Cause I know it was for me."

"Yeah. How 'bout we head to my place?" asked Kiba. I stared at him. "What Kana-chan? Don't you like us?"

"W-what? N-no, no, no. I do like you guys it's just..." I nervously laughed, but Kiba was just looking at me. Trying to act cute. "Uh... Never mind. Why not?" I said getting laughs from the guys. "_Man I'm gonna kill Kiba soon, but what if I get another awkward situation with one of the guys again?" _I brush the thought away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You alright there, Kana?" asked Sai.

I gave him a small nod. "No. Not really. It's just that ever since I hang around you guys, I'm in some kind of situation."

"Oh, you mean like the one you were with Neji?" Teased Shikamaru.

"Hey! That's not funny Shikamaru." I nearly yelled.

"Okay, okay. Relax there." He let out a sigh. "Didn't mean to offend you, but maybe you should be cool when that type of situation arises again." I just gave him a tsk. We walked till we were at Kiba's house. "Wow, already here. How troublesome."

"Not yet Shikamaru, but I do agree." I said back to him. Sai, Shikamaru, and I walked in after the rest of the guys. "I guess I'll get something in the kitchen." I walked pass to the kitchen to find Naruto, that's right Naruto not Chōji, in the Kitchen. "Yo, Naruto." I said.

He looked up, having something already in his mouth. He gave me a little wave and swallowed. "Hey Kana. Surprising you'd be in here."

I gave him a curious look. "Why's that?"

He thought for a moment. "I was thinking you'd be in the kitchen because you trying to keep your figure." I stared at him. "But then again, you aren't a girl from around here." I nodded. "So what do you want, Kana-chan?"

I just shook my head. "Just move out of the way, Naruto-san." He moved. "I think I'll take something sweet. Just to make up from what happen during the ice cream situation."

Naruto giggled. "That was pretty funny, but shocking."

I turned to him. "It was. Wait did you guys not like what he did 'cause he treated me like his fangirls?"

He nodded. "Yeah. That guy had no right to treat you like that. He's such an ass, yet we're friends." This time I laughed and turned back to the fridge. "What's funny?"

"Nothing. It's just what you said. I just find it ironic, y'know?" I leaned back, but didn't realize I had leaned right into Naruto. "I don't get it. How did you all meet?" I stared up into Naruto. Not caring I was leaning into him. His blue eyes were so calming, but energetic and kind. His blonde hair with those eyes definitely fit him. "Also Naruto-san, you have really nice blue eyes." I said softly.

He blushed, but didn't bother moving away from me. "Thanks. Y'know what I never realized," I didn't bothering moving from Naruto, which this situation was an awkward one, but felt really nice. "You have very pretty eyes, too, but back to answering to your question. It's kind of a long story to be honest, but something for sure, it involved a kidnapping case." I stood up away from Naruto. I stared into his eyes with him staring back. "I know. Weird, right?"

I nodded my head. "Not... Actually yeah, but tell me." I gave him a smile. "I'd like to know."

* * *

Well, how was that? I hope it was good. Worked 3 days, but could have finished in one. Anyways a review/comment would be nice. Um... This chapter may have been cheesy, but I still hope you liked it.

I wonder what Rick's gonna ask of Kana? Also what about how the guys all met each other through a... Kidnapping case? O.o But that all will probably be explain in the next chapter or chapters. Keep tuning in for more of Kana's experience and situations she gets herself into! Till then, see ya!

~Venkit


	4. Chapter 4: A Memory Spark

_(__Okay this is a redo. I didn't think the part with Sasuke originally was right at that moment so I am moving it to a different chapter. Anyways here's chapter 4 [re-do]. Also anticipate that part at a more sincere place in the up coming chapters. If you don't know what I mean, don't worry.)_

**Disclaimer:** _Yep yep, oh as anything normal. I don't own_ any_ of the_ **Naruto characters**. _They belong to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**. **Other characters** _and _**plot** _are of my own creation._

**Rated: **K+_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4- A Memory Spark**

Naruto and I took a seat on the deck in the backyard. "So, where do you want me to begin?" He turned his head to me.

"Well you could start with this whole kidnapping thing." I said. _Naruto looks really nice with the sun shinning on him. Makes me feel safe with him. _The sun had started to set.

"Hey Kana-chan, what are you staring at?"

"U-uh, nothing." I looked away with a blush that Naruto still saw.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked.

_Man! He can sure ask questions in this type of situation! Maybe I should listen to what Shikamaru said. _I thought. I shook my head. "It's really nothing Naruto. Just continue with the story."

"Well it was a pretty dark night on November 22." I relaxed but hearing that day I was shocked. "That day someone was kidnapped in our city..." Naruto paused. He looked at me. "Uh, Kana-chan your eyes."

I stared at him. "What about them?"

"They changed colors." Naruto looked at me in amazement and fear. "I-I mean like your right eye is turning color."

"What?" I stood up.

Naruto stood up after. "Maybe you should look in the mirror to see what I'm talking about."

We both ran into the house. The guys stared at us then saw that my right eye change color. "Uh Kana-chan, you okay?" Ask Kiba. I gave him a negative. "Do you need anything?"

"No. Not really. I just need to look at myself in the mirror." I responded. Kiba moved out of the way allowing me to the bathroom.

Once in there, I locked the door. I stared at myself in the mirror. _Whoa. My right eye is changing color. Wonder what this means? _I thought. _But this only happen right after I heard Naruto say November 22. My birth date. _I just looked at me reflection, startled. _What could this mean? Maybe I should ask A-ma, A-pa and Okaa-san. _I released my grip from the sink's edges. I looked into the sink then a past memory hit me. _Wait, could this mean- no it can't. I don't even know how long ago it was yet. I guess I'll have to ask Naruto later. I just hope it doesn't collide with that memory. _I sighed and looked at the mirror. My right eye went back to normal to it's cool black color. _Whoa, that was close. Weird still. Guess I'll go home early. Maybe they're back. _I walked away from the mirror and towards the door. I turned it's golden knob which contrasted with the auburn door. Outside there were the guys.

"Hey, your eye went back to normal." Naruto came up to me. He examined the eye then sighed in relief.

"Thanks Naruto for telling me." I nodded at him. I looked at the others. "Sorry to worry you all like that. It was careless of me." I gave them an apology bow.

"No worries." said a very lazy Shikamaru on the couch.

"We're glad nothing bad happen to you. So we're good." Neji gave me an assuring nod.

"So how that happen?" asked Sasuke not even turning to face me.

"I dunno. It was out of the ordinary," I said. "But anyways I'm gonna go now."

"O-okay." Kiba open the door for me.

"Oh Kiba," I turned to him. "Tell Akamaru 'hi' for me. 'Kay?" He nodded. I walked out the door.

Sai came up. "Hang on Kana. Is it okay if I walk with you?" I accepted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Why'd you want to walk me home?" I cocked my head to Sai while we were walking home.

He turned to me. "To put it simply, I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

I gave he a little wave. "My grandparents are only a block or two away. I wouldn't get kidnapped or anything."

This time it was Sai's turn to laugh. "Ha-ha. Well you never know. It could happen," He ceased from laughing. "But may I ask a question?"

"Go ahead. Nothin' stopping ya." I realized something. "Oh crap. I forgot my bag."

Sai sighed. "Should we go back?"

"Are you sure? I mean you have a question you obviously want to keep private."

"No. No, I'll ask you later Kana. Lets just go get it." We turned and went back to Kiba's house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"H-hey. Have you guys seen my bag?" I was starting to feel a little light headed all of a sudden.

"Yeah. It's right- Kana you alright?" asked Chōji.

I could barely hear his voice. _What in the world is... _Then it went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Wakana run!" yelled a girl who looked exactly the same to me.

"I won't! Not without you!" I heard myself yell.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just get out of here!" She stopped and took a deep breath. "Kannie-Kana, you have to go. They only need one of us and that's going to be me. Now go."

I stared at her. Her eyes were the same as mine, but she had complete heterochromia. Another thing that made us look different was our hair. Her's was a perfect dark brown and no midnight blue bangs. She seemed to be my age, but I sense she was older. I realize I was staring too much. Then I ran towards her, but a light came in and I yelled her name. She disappeared. Then I was alone... In the light which switched to darkness. I was looking around frantically, trying to find her. Nothing. Then I saw a man who looked a lot like Sasuke, but much more mature. I couldn't believe it. The mysterious man stared back at me. I think he gave me a small smirk, but I couldn't see clearly with the darkness of the area. After that I began to feel anger and was about to attack when-

"Kana-chan! Wake up!" It was Kiba's voice. I opened my eyes to meet worried canine-like ones.

"Kiba." I whispered.

"Relax Kana-chan. You'll be okay." Kiba replaced a wet cloth from my forehead.

"Kiba, what happen to me?" I felt strained.

"You fainted when you came back to get your bag." Kiba's face became more happier. "Oh by the way, I already called your mom. She said that you should stay here and relax. She hopes to see you tomorrow morning." Kiba smiled a soft one. Akamaru barked. "Oh," Kiba picked him up. "Akamaru wants to see you too." He put Akamaru on my lap.

I got up. "Hiya Akamaru," I was still feeling weak. "How's it been?"

"Bark." Was Akamaru's response. I put Akamaru closer to my face. He liked it, a lot.

"Hey, hey Akamaru, she's not your girlfriend." Kiba grabbed Akamrau before he could "kiss" me anymore. "Sorry 'bout that. Didn't think Aka would devour you in 'kisses.'" Kiba gave Akamaru a glare.

"Ha-ha, it's cool. It's not like some bazaar animal I didn't know did it. Besides can I have my bag?" Kiba put down Akamaru and grabbed my bag from the ground. "Thanks. Oh where are the other guys?"

"Oh." Kiba sounded sad for some reason. "They're sleeping out in the living room." Kiba started to laugh a bit. "Funny thing is, we all expected Sasuke to leave, but he didn't."

I started to laugh. "Why didn't he?"

Kiba started to slow down. "He said he didn't want the 'hime' to be with idiotic idiots." I stared at him and laughed. "Seriously, I don't understand him." Kiba put his hands up in defense.

I stopped laughing. I looked at my lap. "Who knows? I hope he doesn't... Better yet, he better not think I'm gonna be one of his little fangirls." I punched the bed. "Tch. If he does, he's not gonna have such a pretty face anymore." I gave out a little playful growl.

"Ha-ha. I love that about you Kana-chan." I stared up at Kiba again. "I-I mean. I like it how you don't fall for Sasuke so easily." Kiba looked the other way, obviously trying to hide a blush.

I giggle. "Y'know, I'd only be kind to him, if he was kind to me." With that said we both laughed. "Anyways, isn't it getting dark out?"

"Yeah it is. We should get some sleep." Kiba stood up and walked to the door with Akamaru behind. "I'll see you in the morning. Night Kana-chan." Kiba turned off the light and left.

I covered myself with the blanket. I sighed. "Man that dream was just... What was it? A memory, right?" I whispered. I drifted to sleep, but I woke up again. Horrified, having the same dream-memory once again. _Maybe I should get some water. It seems to get a little hot in here. _I got up off the bed and proceeded to the kitchen.

Out in the living room were seven guys sleeping. Two were sleeping on the couches. Three of them were sleeping on mats. The last two just had a pillow and knocked out on the floor. _I'm guessing Kiba's sleeping in his room with Akamaru. _I thought. I went to the kitchen. There was already someone in there and I don't like who it was. I walked with very careful steps.

"Yo, Kana." said a voice I don't want to comment on who.

"Hey... Sasuke." I gave a little grunt and went to grab a cup.

"So, what are you doing up? Shouldn't you be resting?" He took a sip of from his cup.

"Yeah I am." He looked at me. There was something in his eyes I couldn't exactly tell what it was. "What of it?" The truth was I didn't want to go to sleep to see that mysterious man again in my dream-memories.

"Just wondering. Are you okay now?" There wasn't a tone that I didn't like in his voice. I poured some water. "Nah." I filled it three-quarters up and started walking back to the guest room.

"Ahem. Kana can I talked to you?"

"No." I bluntly said. "I'm going to go back to sleep now." I kept walking. I didn't here any foot steps following. _So, I guess you won't continue, huh, Uchiha?_

Once inside the room, I put the cup next to me on the stand. Then there goes a knock. "Wonder what he wants now." I open the door. There stood our Uchiha, but when I looked at him, I remembered the mysterious man in my dreams. They looked... so... alike, but remembering that I felt a pain in my brain. It started small then it escalated to a pain that I started to faint from. I fell forward and Sasuke caught me.

"You alright?" He asked in a sweet, soft whisper.

"Yeah. It's just... A minor headache." I touched my forehead.

"It didn't look like it from where I was. Anyways lets put you on the bed." Sasuke picked me up and laid me on the bed. "Feel better now?"

I stared at him. "I guess. Thank you." I felt really weak and didn't want to go to sleep. Sasuke started to go. I grabbed his hand. "Wait. Can you stay with me for a little bit?" I sounded like a D.I.D here.

"Hn." Was his response. He sat down on the edge of the bed. I got up to lean back on the wall some. "Can I talk to you now, Kana?"

I looked up to him. "Yeah. Whatever floats your boat."

"Okay then, why did you ask me to stay with you?"

I couldn't really say that I wanted him to stay because I didn't want to go back to sleep. So I tried to lie to him. "I just figured you wanted to still talk. That's all." I sighed in relief, but I did it a little too early.

"You shouldn't lie there Kana." He gave me a stern look. "What is it really?"

"U-uh i-it's nothing, Sasuke." I tried to look away, but Sasuke made me face him.

"Kana don't hurt yourself. What is it?" He sounded so sweet and caring, but it seem like it was more intimidating.

"I-it's just... I-I don't want to go to sleep..." I trailed off. Sasuke sighed. I looked at him and he looked back. "Sasuke, I'm afraid to sleep 'cause I know someone close to me will be in it and I won't see her again." I felt my tears go down me cheeks. I was starting to cry. _Are you freaking serious! I don't want him... Him to see me like this._ But an unexpected thing happen.

Sasuke held me tight. "Is that all?" He let me go.

"I- I don't understand." I gave him a questioning look.

I think Sasuke smirked but I couldn't tell. "Well you were crying and..." he paused, "It hurt to see the _little_ girl cry."

I gave him a scowl. "Aren't you a _friend._" He just laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Like how it went?" He asked then got up, but I grabbed his arm. He looked down at me. "Yes?" His attitude right now was starting to piss me off, but sadly I just fiddled with my fingers. "Sasuke..." I mustered all of my courage to actually apologize to Sasuke. "I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier, but you do know treating me like that was unforgivable." He smirked again. "Well that smirk is gonna be washed off your face." I retorted.

"What do you mean by th-" Sasuke was about to finished, but I didn't give him a chance to. I pushed my pillow into his face with as much force as I could. "What was that for?" He demanded.

"I dunno, maybe pay back for eating my ice cream?" I sneered back.

Sasuke must have been a little mad, but didn't bother to fight back. "Kana... You're too childish for your age." Sasuke tossed me back my pillow. He open the door, but before he could step out he said, "So whenever you need someone, count on someone who'd care." Sasuke left with a good-night and walked off.

For me I just sat there thinking. _Maybe I should give him some credit on trying to be nice, but after that last sentence. Yeah right. _I laid down looking at the ceiling replaying all the events that just happened. _I guess I'll try to avoid him. _After an hour of looking at the ceiling I drifted into sleep again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

I woke up to hear some yelling and cooking... It seemed something went wrong. I quickly got out of bed and went to Kiba's kitchen. "What in the world is going on?" I looked at the mess from a certain blonde, a brunette with a pup, and a longed haired brunette. "You three clean this mess up now." I gave them a death glare and growled. The three started cleaning up.

"Jeez, you can be scary in the morning, Kana." Shikamaru came up behind me. "You're going to be troublesome at school."

"Well at least I won't be lazy." I responded.

"Also, with him being smart, he's pretty much balanced out." Neji seemed calm as ever.

"That's nice to know, Neji." I relaxed a bit.

"Aren't you going to head back?" Sasuke asked.

I faced him. "Oh right. How 'bout this. Y'all come over and eat at my place today? 'Cause I don't want to see another mess from the idiots over there." I pointed at the three said guys.

"I agree with that." Sai came in.

"With that said. What about you two?" I turned to look at Shino and Lee for a response.

"Why not!" said a Lee.

"Nothing could go wrong." Shino was ever so quite.

While Naruto, Kiba, and Chōji, were cleaning up, I grabbed my bag to check if everything was there. "Okay. There's my wallet, a pen, a pad (for writing), a small phone book, my sunglasses, and cellphone." I picked up my cellphone. "Hm, I wonder." I slide it up to reveal two missed calls and like 50 text messages. "Jeez." I said walking into the living room.

"What?" asked Neji.

"Huh," I looked up to Neji. " Well unfortunately I have two missed calls and a whole bunch of messages." I ignored the missed calls and went straight to the messages. Most were from the gang and Rick. I put a frown on when I saw his messages, which weren't that many. _Thank goodness. _I looked at them despite my disdain for him. His messages were more of "how ya doing?" thing. I just deleted those, but saved his number this time around. I looked at the other ones. Some were from Irina. Five were from Takehiko, 20 were from Mia, like 15 or so were from Sera. Surprisingly I got seven from Kain, and last, but not least the rest were from Ethan. They mostly say "miss you!" or "when are you going to answer back!" type. I replied with all of them saying "I'm doing fine and made new friends."

"Okay! We are DONE!" Yelled Naruto, Kiba, and Chōji.

"'Kays. Lets get going." I put my phone back in my bag and was out the door first. Still in my clothes from the other night. _Ugh. I need to shower when I get back... Maybe after I eat. _I thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"KANA-CHAN!" Yelled mom. "AHHH." She came running down and swooped me up.

"Okaa-san, you're killing me in this hug."

She put me down. "My, my. Sorry sweet heart." She look up to see the nine guys. "Well it looks like you'll be the talk of the town, my darling." I blushed a deep red. The guys tried to suppress laughter, but they failed.

"Ha-ha. Dear Akemi, don't embarrass our grandchild like that." A-ma walked up to me. "Oh my. Hasn't our dear Wakana-chan become the radiance of a shinning flower?"

"Yes dear. She has certainly become a bright child, but enough of this." Thank goodness A-pa had sense to him. "It seems we all must be hungry. Come on in. There's enough breakfast for us all."

"I wouldn't bet on it, A-pa." I countered. Of course Naruto, Kiba, and Chōji were up first. Sai, Shino and Lee followed in pursuit. Then A-ma, A-pa, and Okaa-san went. That left Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke and me.

"Y'know what I noticed?" The three said guys gave me their attention. "That whenever something like this happens, I always know you three will be the closest to me." I thought on that. "But none of you can actually be adorably cute like Naruto and Kiba for sure." I left the three guys behind and headed on in. _They seem to be kind of confused. Well, hope they get what I say 'cause right now I don't even know. Also I need to ask them about their friendship and ask Okaa-san what happen those years ago. _I stopped mid-way.

"Why'd you stop?" Shikamaru said. The guys came up behind me.

"Just had a thought."

"What about?" Shikamaru seemed more curious than normal.

"Nothing. Just that I call some of you guys with -kun or -san sometimes but not all the time. And that you guys sometimes call me -chan, but the thing is that it's not consistent. Except for Naruto and Kiba. Not sure about Lee." I said calmly. _I need to find out what happen to _'her'_ too. _The guys just stared at me. I shrugged.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"You guys and gal are late." My mom really can be way too giddy-giddy these days.

"Eh, just had to talk a little." I smiled and grabbed a plate. "Oh by the way I still need to talk with you Naruto and Okaa-san." I grabbed a lot of food, which the guys 'awed' and laughed at. "Hey, I'm a girl who fainted and didn't even eat on the way here! So I'm really hungry and don't care for anything." I gave a beaming smile. I sat my plate on the table with the guys scattered around the kitchen. My grandparents and mom were sitting outside chatting. _As always. _I smirked a little then went back down. _But I do have new friends and old friends that will help me, right? _I asked myself. _Maybe not though, but I'll have to try.

* * *

_

Okay not my best, but I tried. Feedback/reviews are nice. Also attached with those please tell me why or why not. Those will help me better with the next chapter, too. The only reason I didn't like it is because I kind of got myself confused, but it actually set up for my future ideas.

~Venkit_  
_


End file.
